Yugioh :Lost purpose (Kaiba X OC)
by lightguard34k
Summary: Takes place after the dark side of demension, following seto Kaiba who failed to duel Atem in the afterlife, his duel dimension machine malfunction at the over pressure traveling to afterlife. not being able to obtain his goals kaiba is left shattered...and lost...he lost his ambition to live and even duel...until one day...he saw a wounded girl name Marissa...that changed him.


**NOTE: YUGIOH DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT KAZUKI TAKAHASHI HOWEVER THE OCS BELONGS TO ME****TAKES PLACE AFTER YUGIOH DARKSIDE OF DEMENSION****ONE MONTH LATER****TIME:9:03PM, DAY: SATURDAY****LOCATION: KAIBA.CORP**

.

The room was pitch blackand cold as ice. Silence was present in the room with negative emotions of emptiness and.. despair. Despair cause by his countless, endless failures and emptiness reflected by the lack of ambition and devotion in life...with no bright future and victories goals... the only thing that remain behind was the scars of his shamefuldefeats against the Pharoah and the emption of his presences...

"I was so close to dueling the Pharaoh. Everything was constructed and analysed according to my plans!... darn it I was so close!"Kaiba hissed in pure frustration on his officedesk. Holding his throbbing exhausted head in the palm of his hands. His elbows were trembling on the table, his body shivered in pure agaitation and annoyances at the malfunction of his machine

"How can I let this happen! The victory was in my grasp! I was so close at gaining my pride and glory that the pharaoh stole from me long ago!!... Now i feel nothing!"Kaiba shouted at top of his lungs in pure fury and frustration! Jumping out his expensive leather chair like a dangerous lion in the jungle! Leaving his paperwork abandoned on the desk, walking briskly towards his enormous window behind him. He placed twotrembling hands on the cold glass, feeling its coldness caressed his warm tensed hands, his narrowed dark blue eyes gazed down at the beautiful view of entire domino from Kaiba.corp. Feeling his heart beating faster against his chest at the awful sensation of nothingness...

"All my hardwork was nothing but a faliure! A time wasted opportunity and an eternal curse of lost pride against the Pharoah! Not even that Agami's Quantum cube was able to withstand the demension travelpressure to afterlife! It let stay me there for few moments and then turned in to dust! Malfunctioning my machine"kaiba whispered in his icy cold voice, filled with irrtiation and disappointment! Making his body even more tense at the terrible, sickening feeling of no accomplishments achieved so far! The tournament to lure YugiMoto and Diva Agami inorder to resurrected the pharaoh! The constant strive of his research team in the Egypt to dig out the broken pieces of millennium puzzle and the blasted invection of machine to travel back to afterlife! WAS ALL FOR NOTHING! A complete waste of his time and money... and in the end... he only received sensation of emptiness and... lost on purpose... a broken soul deprived from his ambition to something and now he felt...so lost...

"I will nevergain my rightous victory against the Pharoah will I?... with no power of millennium items to go back, with no power of Agami's quantum cube...i will never face the pharaoh...nor my resounding defeats will be vanquished..."kaiba mummered himself,feeling his soul to crumble down into pieces at the enormous faliure to meet the pharaoh. Remembering the time when atem lost his duel against Yugi in a ceremonial duel. Entering the gates of afterlife and walking away with no regrets in his heart... how he felt this same awful sensation of nothingness when atem departed...making him aimless and lost in his purpose... and now after all the trouble he went to bring the pharaoh back even enhancing his dueling skillsbybuilding a perfect digital body of Pharaoh in His private dome, infact his strange multicoloured hair took the longest! But still he achivered NOTHING!

"Sorry to distrub you with my presence sir, but your meeting with the shareholders is in 3 minutes. Allow me to escort you to the board room Mr.kaiba "kaiba snapped out of his disrupting maze of thoughts, blinking his dark blue eyes in confusion at first and then realized his secretary;Naomi brought him back to reality, reminding him of his obligations. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and made his famous stone-cold ,serious face. He turned around fully to her, his head high with his hands folded against his musuline chest . His ego boasting and his entire posture looked proud and dominant even though he was nothing but a shatter soul inside

" Didnt I make myself clear to knock the door and enter with my permission? Or must Irepeat myself again Naomi?"he asked her coldly and demandfully, glaring at her with his piercing dark blue eyes. Showing her how he was annoyed by her mere actions; not pleased at all

"M-my deepest A-apologies Mr.kaiba! I had no intentions to defy your rules sir!"Naomi shirkedin defence and fear! Shivering like a frighten rabbit at herboss glare thatmade her gulped hard in terror. She knows herboss tolerance was low against a simple mistake in work and seeing how his mood was off these passing months... made her cautious in her work.

"I knocked many times at the door sir but you didnt respond back. I thought to check whether you were inside ornot. When i enter, i was surprised you didnt came aware of my presences sir..."Naomi gived kaiba a concerned expression, her eyes worried over his strange behaviour laterly

"Are you certain you are feeling well Mr.kaiba ?"Kaiba was shocked to hear her words, not believing how his instincts were low...was he that trapped...mingled in his thoughts?... thoughts of never gaining his pride and glory back from the pharaoh? The resounding defeatshe endured in duels against him and the sensation of nothingness at no achievements... kaiba hands curled in to tight fists for letting his guard down against his employees! Especially showing his weakness!

"Go get my 3 folders on the shelf noami and while your at itcall Mizuki and asked him what causing him delayment in manufacturing new duel disk. Customers are demanding for explanation in the market!"Kaiba told her simply yet authortively, not anweringher question back as he refused to show his vulnerability, his weakness and...his real emotion behind his cold hard mask. He was a proud man, showing others his real sentiments was absurd! A complete foolish act! He may have lost his glory and pride against pharaoh! Doesnt mean he will allow everyone to take him for granted!

Kaiba ignored naomi stunned expression, walking gracefully to his desk and grabbing his coat. Wearing it quickly and then gtabbing his phone. Putting it inside his pocket.

"Yes Mr.kaiba it shall be done but ahem..."kaiba stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at her in question

"But???"He asked her back, watching her how she looked frighten yet Nervous to answer back to him.

"ahem... Mr.kaiba while your were busy in your work. The same fashion designer, Miss Akira Yamno dropped by to meet you sir. She said she wanted to meet you ,but i told her you were busy sir...so she went away...saying she will visit you again tomorrow..."

"Ah... Akira, I see...That woman has been revolving around me ever since the business trip to Tokyo."Kaiba smirked to himself as he buttoned up his coat one by one like a professional with speed. He chcukled in amusement at this, how that woman was trying to seduce him to start an "intamidating relationship" with her. The most important fact was , that she was after his fame and money. Not his heart and soul; which kaiba found it so amusing. How everyone desire to use him for their own purposes...while he had none... A lost purpose...

Naomi grabbed the 3 folders kaiba requested and handed to him. She fixed her large round glasses and signalised him with her hand tofollow her to the board room

"Noami if Akira shows up again, send her straight to my office."kaiba told her as he walked outside of his office professionally, walking towards the elevator as Noami gazed at him in confusion at the sudden change of mood and smirk on his face

"Well... idont want to offend you anything sir,but with all the respect sir..wont this cause you interference in your work? I mean,your rules clearly states not to distrub you at the times of your obligations"noami asked kaiba politely, wanting to know the reason behind his decision. It was very rare when her boss neglected his work for to meet someone, especially let strangers inside his office! The only one that were freely allowed to enter inside his office was his little brother Mokuba. Kaiba stepped inside the lift, seeing his secretary followed inside with him. He pressed the 40th floor button and watch the advance elevator close the door and took them to their destination.

"The answer is really simple to you question Naomi"kaiba smirked even more as her innocent question, feeling a small laugh of ego to vibrate in his throat at his plan with the woman in his mind.

"I merely wanted to clear that foolish thoughts running inside her head. She needs to be taught a lesson that I am not a person to be fooled thateasily and I am not a person to be taken for granted"kaiba replied to her with smirk of amusement. His dark blue eyes shimmering slightly under the elevator light in proudness...then soon his face returned to his usual cold mask, remembering the sensation of nothingness and emption in his soul. As the only thing he will gain removing Akira would be peace... but still his glory and pride stolen from the pharaoh still left him empty as black hole!

"besides, i care no less for the people that becomes nusiances in my path. Especially the person that wants to use me for her own selfish gain and that i cant allow it!" Naomi nodded her head at kaiba irritated cold voice, understanding his boss agitation clearly while cleaning the sweat from her forehead, as her boss anger really made her shiver in fear. Soon they reach their destination and walked towards the board room. Kaiba wanted this meeting to end fast and departure to his home. Knowing He will feel better to spend some time with mokuba...hopefully remove the numb sensation of emptiness inside his heart... or one day find his purpose...

**To be continue...****Author: thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think and i promise the upcoming chapters will be more interesting and entertaining! stay bless people and love you all****P.s : this is my first fanction here****-lightguard34**


End file.
